


People feel it everywhere

by alkjira



Series: Keep Me Close To Your Heart [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a perfectly normal day at the Durin's home.</p><p>“Are the meatballs burning? Please don’t let the meatballs burn.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	People feel it everywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubbysbub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbysbub/gifts).



It was a perfectly normal day at the Durin's home.  
  
“Are the meatballs burning? Please don’t let the meatballs burn.”  
  
Which is not to say that it would have been a perfectly normal day just anywhere else.  
  
“The meatballs aren’t burning, dad,” Kíli sighed. Víli was however already across the kitchen, bearing down on Fíli and Lindir who were doing a crossword puzzle together, cuddled together at the kitchen table.

“Boys, you need to go and pick some flowers.”  
  
“Flowers?” Fíli asked.

“Small, green growing things that are also quite colourful.”  
  
“I know what a flower is, dad,” Fíli said. “But why do we need to go and pick some?”  
  
“Dís said that Thorin had said that Bilbo had said that he liked flowers.”

Yes, the whole reason for Víli’s frazzled state was that Thorin and Dwalin were seeing someone they now wanted to introduce to the rest of the family. Er, that was, smaller bits of the family at the time. Because they were sensible that way.

In hindsight (and in light of his own relationships) maybe Lindir should have realised right away that ‘ _Thorin and Dwalin are bringing someone, we need to go to our parents for dinner_ ’ literally meant that they were bringing a single person and not one each.  
  
He’d only met them once, but nothing about that meeting had made Lindir believe that the two were in a romantic relationship. Everyone in Fíli’ and Kíli’s family were rather physical, and Thorin and Dwalin had not been the only two sitting with their arms around each other more often than not. (And some of those people had later been kissing _other_ people than the ones they’d been cuddling, so how was Lindir to know?)

To sum it up, after the invitation and one rather confusing conversation, Lindir realised that yes, Thorin and Dwalin were a couple, no they had not broken up and no they were not bringing dates to try and make each other jealous, and yes, they really should go because this was something of a big deal.

“Apparently they’ve been seeing someone for a while, and dad was; and probably is to be honest, worried they were ashamed or something, since we haven’t met h-…” he turned to Fíli who was lying on the couch. “Do we know that it’s a he? Bilbo could go either way?”

“Let me just consult my book of all the people in the world…” Fíli turned a page in an invisible book he held up in front of him. “Nope, seems to be missing one B. Baggins.”

“Arse,” Kíli pouted.  
  
“There’s loads of those in it though.”  
  
“Anyway,” Kíli said. “We should be on our best behaviours. And I got roped into cooking.”  
  
Which was why all three of them were now inside Dís’ and Víli’s kitchen, watching Víli fret over anything anyone could ever fret over, and some things that should have been impossible to fret over.  
  
“So we definitely should have flowers to make him feel welcome," Víli nodded. "Wonder if there's time to call and see what he likes..."  
  
Fíli put down the pen and then rested his head against the table.

“Lindir, run while you have the chance.”  
  
“And take me with you,” Kíli said.  
  
“No,” Víli protested. “You need to cook.”  
  
“And you need to calm down,” Dís said, walking into the kitchen and walking out moments later with Víli in tow.  
  
“I’m not thinking about what they’re going do,” Fíli said, gently banging his head against the table. "I'm not, I'm not."  
  
“Shhhhh,” Kíli protested. “I can’t repress if you’re going to be noisy.”  
  
Lindir blinked and looked between his boyfriends and the now empty doorway. “You mean they’ll-“  
  
“No!”  
  
“Absolutely not!”

“It’s never happened!”

“We’re adopted.”

“Explains a lot when you think about it.”  
  
Approaching footsteps made Lindir look up again, and a rather ruffled Víli poked his head into the kitchen, revealing that his shirt was a lot more undone than it’d been a minute ago.

“Don’t forget the flowers.”  
  
“I’m forgetting my very existence,” Fíli murmured into the crossword.  
  
“But not the flowers?” Víli asked anxiously.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Of The Night by Bastille (p much because I've been listening to that song a lot lately, and I want to keep using song lyrics for this series lol)


End file.
